Makarov's War
by beatles1963
Summary: Vladimir Makarov wakes up from a dream that warns him of his fate. with this knowledge will he be able to stop his death. Makarov and Yuri NOT a slash. i'm new at this be nice. OK I'M SORRY i was having severe writers block and now its gone ive changed my mind i'll continue
1. Chapter 1: dreams

Revenge…

Vladimir Makarov stood in the atrium of Hotel Oasis on the Arabian Peninsula. Memories tore through his mind. _"Yuri, my friend, this is only the beginning." A nuclear bomb exploded. "Yuri, wake up. Zakahev wouldn't want you to miss this. This deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can by many things, even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend." Zakahev's arm was blown off by Price. "__Imran Zakahev was a true leader. Now our country is run by squabbling lackeys and politicians who can hardly be called patriots. Though these men may have called themselves Ultranationalists, though they may have allied themselves with Zakahev during the civil war, they too, will perish soon enough. Those who would trade their freedom for security deserve neither." That was no message, this is a message. When they find that body all of Russia will cry for war." The e_xecution of the double agent_. "Russia will take all of Europe…even if it must stand on a pile of ashes. I want the launch codes Mr. President." _He captured the Russian President._ "Captain Price, Hell awaits you." the failed double crossing assassination attempt. "How long did it take him to die?" Price calling him 3 months ago. _Suddenly his second in command, Alexi, raced into the room. "Sir, they are in the next room, they are here!" "Very well…let us go." Makarov replied calmly. Then, BOOM! Gunfire erupted. "THERE HE IS!" Makarov heard Price yell. "RUN!" Alexi yelled. Makarov and Alexi bolted. Alexi suddenly received a bullet to the head. "Damn…" muttered Makarov. "Kill them." He ordered to the chopper pilot over his radio. Rockets rammed into the wall and room when Makarov reached the landing pad. "ROCKETS!" Someone yelled. _Was that Yuri? _Makarov thought to himself. A minute later he saw Captain Price race across the landing pad as he closed the chopper's back door. He felt the chopper shift to the left as Price jumped onto the landing skid. He saw the co-pilot fall from the chopper followed by a bang of a gun. Vladimir smirked expecting to see Price fall out of the chopper with a bullet in his head. Instead the pilot fell out, a knife in his throat. Makarov's smirk vanished as he looked and saw Price try to control the chopper. But it crashed into the landing pad. He fell unconscious. When he came around and saw Price dragging himself towards a gun on the ground. Makarov stumbled towards it and when Price reached the gun he stomped on his hand quickly. Then he grabbed the gun and pointed it towards Price. "Goodbye, Captain Price." Suddenly his shoulder exploded with pain as bullet hit it. "Aaaahhh" He roared in pain and pointed the gun at his attacker as 3 more bullets streaked past him. Thinking quickly he pulled the trigger one bullet hit the man in the chest. He pulled it again. It hit the man in the shoulder. Makarov pulled it a third time the bullet hit the man in the forehead. Only then did he see who he shot: Yuri. He lowered the gun and breathed heavily not noticing that Price had lunged at him until he found himself on the ground.Price punched him three times. Seeing a cord lying on the glass, he saw Price grab it and wrapped it twice around Makarov's neck. He then pressed both hands down onto Makarov's neck to the glass, Makarov struggled hard a bit more, and then he felt Price hook the cord into a noose. And then, with one final push, Price pushed Makarov through the glass, breaking it, and they fell into the hotel "NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Makarov yelled in anger. Makarov tried to angle Price towards the abyss 28 floors below. Unfortunately Price landed on the atrium floor, Makarov felt the cord tighten, instantly choking him to death.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

Chapter 2

Vladimir Makarov awoke with a start. His eyes snapped open and he instinctively reached for the pistol on his nightstand. Seeing there was no one in the room he got up and dressed.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the kitchen of the safe house. (Not one from Loose ends in MW2) It was the day of the assault on Zakhaev International airport. He saw Lev smoking a cigarette, Viktor loading their weapons' magazines. Their newest recruit Alexi Borodin reading a random magazine. Kiril helping Viktor, and Anatoly checking the news for any hint the Russian government was suspicious of their plans, and Yuri was eating bread while sitting at the counter. "Makarov, my friend? When will we go?" Yuri asked. "We go now, Yuri." He replied.

**Four hours later…** "Today, we show the world what we can do. We will send a message…Today my brothers we get our revenge." Makarov said. He looked over at Alexi (A.K.A. Joseph Allen). He looked Uneasy. "Are you alright?" Lev asked seeing Alexei's unease. The man merely nodded. They grabbed their weapons, loaded them and flicked off the safety on the sides. "Remember, no Russian," Makarov said. "God is with us." The elevator doors opened. They walked out casually with bullet-proof vests and weapons in hand already pointed at the civilians. Vladimir pulled his trigger and held it. The others followed suit. Screams drowned out the gunfire. When the civilians in the security area were dead they stopped firing and walked casually forward. Makarov pointed his M4A1 assault rifle and fired at the security office where 4 security guards with heads bent low ran out the door right into the bullets from Makarov's weapon. Makarov smirked. "Up the stairs, go." They walked up the stairs and fired at the civilians. Lev broke off and went through the store to the left. Kiril went to the bookstore on the far right. "Yuri! Viktor!" he roared. They looked at him. Makarov pointed to Viktor and Yuri then to the balcony. Yuri nodded getting the message and they walked over to the ledge and fired at the screaming civilians below. Makarov saw security guards up ahead trying to get a clear shot around the civilians. Makarov, Yuri, and the rest of the terrorist squad quickly cut them all down. Security guard and civilian alike. A glass elevator pulled up on their floor as Makarov fired a single round from His thumper into a small restaurant. Yuri casually tossed a grenade inside as the doors closed. BOOM! It exploded. The elevator fell but not before the glass door shattered and a severely wounded man was flung out and saw them. Quickly struggling for his weapon. He managed to get his bleeding hands around it but was shot multiple times. "Let's go." Makarov says. They quicken their pace to a jog and move across the body filled first floor into the gateway. "I've waited a long time for this." Viktor said gleefully. Makarov chuckled. "Haven't we all." They jogged down the stairs. Makarov cautiously opened the door. "Clear." Alexei said for the speaking for the first time since they stepped off the elevator. They moved through the hall and across the tarmac and under a few planes. **BANG!** When Makarov's vision cleared he saw a sniper take out Lev and Kiril. "Take him out!" Makarov roared. A few bullets later and the sniper was dead. "Man down." Alexei called. They're dead, leave them." Yuri replied. They raced to another gate service area and opened the door. "Hallway clear. Go." Makarov said. They moved towards the ambulance. The back doors swung open and Anatoly looked at them. "Good, you made it, get in" he said to them. Yuri and Viktor got in. Makarov followed. "We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov." Anatoly said. "That was no message…..this is a message." He said turning around grabbing Allen's hand, pulling him up, then shooting him. "The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body, all of Russia will cry for war."


End file.
